before the roles changed
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: This is a prequel to my story reversed roles. How Maria and Shadow began as friends and how their feelings grew. teen to be safe and their is also tragedy.
1. Chapter 1 welcome to the ARK

**Okay this is going to be a mix of the comic book Abraham and his game version. And he's older then Maria.**

Chap. 1

Welcome to the ARK.

A two year old girl is seen walking into the entrance with her parents at her side. They are greeted by and elderly man with a grey mustache and dark glasses.

"Grandfather, Grandfather!" the girl named Maria called excitedly and ran out of her parents grasps.

"Maria, don't run off, you'll tire out!" her mother called after her as she ran in to her grandfather's arms.

"Oh, hello Maria how are you?" her grandfather Gerald Robotnik asked.

"I'm okay, but I just got over a cold, it wasn't fun."

"No, my dear colds are never fun."

Then her parents came up, and greeted him. Gerald showed them the room that Maria was going to stay in.

"You sure that her staying here won't be a bother?" her father asked.

"Yes I'm sure; this space station was built to cure disease like the one Maria has."

Then Maria's parents said there goodbyes and left back for earth. Maria was sad, but recovered quickly. Few days later the professor introduced her to a boy named Abraham Towers.

"Maria, I would like you to meet Abraham. He is one of my workmate's son, now I want you two to play nice. I have some medicine that I'm working on." He then left the room, Maria walked up to Abraham with her favorite picture books.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" the four year old boy said in a no so friendly tone.

"Wanna look at my picture books with me?"

"No, picture books are for babies, like you."

"I'm not a baby, I'm a toddler!" she shouted an anger.

"Same thing."

Maria huffed and took her books and sat next to the vent in the play area. While Abraham was playing with blocks and army toys and exploding noises. Suddenly Maria heard a deep yet childish voice coming from the vent.

"Hi," said the voice, "what's your name?" Maria turned around to see in the vent but only saw two red eyes. If she were older she'd frightened, but her innocents just caused her to smile.

"I'm Maria Robotnik, what's your name?"

"Shadow, what have you been looking at?"

"It's my picture books one of animals and the other of gems."

"May I look at them with you?"

She nodded, and the two looked at the books for a while. Maria told Shadow of her favorite animal, the hedgehog. She also complimented Shadow's eyes saying they look like rubies. Their ages were also the same just that Maria was a few months older. Abraham was playing video games and didn't even pay attention to Maria. Then all of a sudden, lights were flashing red, scientists were running like mad, and sirens were going off.

"I have to go, Maria." Shadow said, about ready to leave, "They found out I left."

"Wait, I was gonna ask if you wanted to play blocks with me."

"How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Okay" she said a little sad, but then cheered up, "maybe I could see what you look like?"

"Sure, and Maria… welcome to the ARK." Shadow left just when a Dr. Claire came in asking if they seen him. Maria denied it, but Abraham grew frantic about his escape and called him a monster. Then Maria stepped on his foot and said it's not nice to call people names.

Later Gerald looked at the footage of the play room and asked shadow if he was the talking to Maria. He said yes she was very kind and wasn't afraid of him and asked to see her again. In reply the professor said yes, but he was still going to push Abraham to be friends with her, so she won't be out of practice with talking to humans and being more social.


	2. Chapter 2 dr raven

**Okay those people who fav my stories, if It's not too much trouble can you leave a comment please. I like feedback to know if I'm doing good or not or if you have questions.**

Chap. 2

3 years has gone by, Maria was thrilled when she found out Shadow was a hedgehog. His physical appearance made him look a little older then his real age. When ever Shadow snuck in to Maria's room the two would have breakfast and talk about what was going on in their lives. Abraham, after a scolding from his parents, also became friends with Maria. He wasn't aware though the five years old hedgehog and human were hanging out till one day. Abraham and Maria were walking down the hall to the cafeteria, when suddenly Shadow ran into Maria crying and shaking.

"Shadow what's the mat-?"

"Maria get away from that thing!" towers shouted and tried to pull her away but shadow kept hold.

"Its Dr. Raven he's after me, he tried injecting me with something with out the professor' presence. I ran and now he's chasing me." Shadow said shaking; Maria knew that Raven was a rival who stole experiments from scientists. She knew she had to keep shadow safe.

Then out of nowhere Raven came down the hall.

"There you are project SHADOW." He said about to grab the hedgehog, but Shadow ran with Maria and Abraham in his hands. The threesome ran for a few minutes till Maria spoke up.

"Shadow… can we take… a break… I don't…see him behind us," she breathed heavily. Taking that as a sign the three ran in a near room. When Shadow let go of the two humans, and to check to see if there pursuer was coming, Maria collapsed.

"Oh no! Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?" cried the seven year old.

Abraham was freaking out because she had stopped breathing. Shadow ran quickly to her and started to give her CPR and mouth to mouth to get her to breath again.

_Gasp!_

"Maria, are you okay?"

"Shadow, you got breathing again?" he nodded, the Abraham spoke.

"Ewww, you kissed her!" Shadow blushed and shouted.

"SHUT UP! At least I got her breathing again, instead of whining like a ba-!"

"Well, here you are Shadow" Raven said in a creepy tone and a syringe in hand. "Time to take a nap."

Maria got a burst of courage and tried to tackle the Doctor so he'd drop the needle but he back handed her and she fell unconscious. This got Shadow peeved he started glowing red.

"No body hurts my friend…" he said in a low voice and smiled at the fear the Doctor showed, he then shouted to words. "CHAOS SPEARS!" The next thing Raven knew was that his hands were impaled to the wall but his injuries were non fatale. Shadow then walked over to Maria to check on her, and then he looked over at Abraham who was still in shock.

"You boy, go find the professor and tell him to meet me in the infirmary." He commanded, and Towers left to do as he said. The shadow picked up Maria bridle style, and looked at the man and said.

"Don't ever come near me or, Maria again." With that he left for the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3 why are we friends

**A lot of people like my sonamy fic huh, well I also like shadria.**

Chap. 3

Shadow had rush Maria to a doctor, and told them to check to make sure she didn't have any concussions or, brain damage. The doctors quickly took Maria, then the Prof. came in and asked what had happened. Once Shadow explained what had happen the Prof. told him to meet him in his office. When left the room, he saw Abraham; he decided to apologize for yelling at him.

"Hey Abraham, is it? I wanted to aplogi-."

'S-stay away from me you monster, before you hurt someone else." The boy said and then ran off.

When shadow looked at the medical staff that saw this, they gave him fearful looks too. This made Shadow feel maybe he was a monster, and monsters are usual terminated. Shadow then went to the Prof.'s office hoping that wasn't the case. When Gerald walked in the room Shadow was in front of the door, and then he sat in his chair. Shadow spoke up nervously.

"P-professor… I'm sorry for what I did to Raven… it's just he hit Maria and-."

"Shadow my boy, you the only thing wrong you did was let your anger get the better of you" he said. "If I were in your position I would have done the same thing. Be sides what you did was an act of self defense, not only for you, but for Maria and Towers as well."

"So… I won't be terminated?" the elder smiled at him.

"Of course not, now talk with Maria she's been calling for you, and no need to come in for training the next three days just hang out with her."

"Yes sir, and… thank you." Shadow said as he was leaving.

'Now how will I cover this one up…?' Gerald thought.

Shadow went to see Maria who was lying in bed bored; he stood next to the bed.

"Hey, Maria." Shadow said.

"Hi Shadow, why the long face?" she saw the sadness in his eyes. He sighed before answering.

"I was wondering Maria, why are you friends with me? Don't you think I'm a monster?"

"Shadow, you're not a monster Dr. Raven is," she said placing her hand on his, "and I'm friends with you because you special to me, you understand my feelings and we can tell each other anything. You mean a lot to me and you're the only person in space who plays with me."

"You really mean it?"

"Mmmhmm. Hey! I know what will cheer you up go in my room, under my bed there should be a wrapped box with you name on it."

When he did what he was told he found the box and opened it. Inside were a pair of shoes with jet rockets at the bottom. He tried them on and they fit perfectly and he loved how he could practically break the sound barrier. He went back to Maria.

"I take it you like you gift."

"'Like them'? I love them, thank you Maria!"

"Thanks grandfather helped with the rockets, I picked the shoes. I was gonna wait till the friendship anniversary but this seemed a better time. It's a little better then making cards though, huh?"

"But I like your cards you draw pretty well." Maria blushed.

"Thanks, Shadow." Shadow was about to leave, but Maria spoke up.

"Shadow can you stay with me tonight? I don't wanna spend the night here alone. It's kinda scary."

He crawled next to her and they both fell asleep, but little did the five year old know an agent of GUN had been watching them in the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4 this won't end well

**This chapter will focus on towers a bit and his affiliation with GUN. **

**Chap**. 4

It has been two days since the incident with Raven, and it was the anniversary of the day Maria became friends with Shadow and Abraham. Maria would usually make drawings for her friends since most things would cause her disease to act up. Shadow would give her fake hypoallergenic flowers. Abraham would just give her homemade Styrofoam bugs. When shadow and Abraham went to Maria's room, they glared daggered at each other.

"What are you doing here you Monster? Getting Maria in the hospital wasn't good enough for you?" said Abraham.

"Hey at least got her breathing again and to the hospital, instead of crying like a baby." Shadow retorted.

"You think just because you saved her life you can be friends with her she only met you two days ago."

Shadow smirked that sent chills down tower's back, "oh really, you think we just only met?"

Abraham was about to make a come back when Maria opened the door and grabbed the two enemies in the room. She brought them to the table where a cake sat, and she brought out two enveloped packs out. She handed Tower's his and then Shadow's his. All of a sudden Abraham noticed Shadow's shoes.

"Hey you little rodent, where'd you get those shoes?" Shadow was about to blow him off when Maria spoke.

"I gave them to him, and don't be mean to him."

That's when Tower got mad, "you give this freak of nature a pair of shoes, and all I get is a stupid drawing?!" he then ripped the drawing to pieces, and ran out the room.

"Hey get back here and apologize you jerk!" Shadow called out to him, and was going to go after him, but Maria stopped him.

"Just leave the meanie alone, and besides he's gonna miss out on some yummy cake."

Shadow smiled, he could tell Maria was sad and needed him to be with her.

"Okay more cake for us."

So they began sitting at the table laughing and eating cake.

**With Abraham…**

"Stupid hedgehog, taking my best friend from me." Tower mumbled to himself walking down the hall crying and heading to his home. When inside he was greeted by his mother.

"Hello sweetie you're home early, I thought you were playing with Maria?"

"She ditched me for a rodent!" he balled out crying, suddenly his dad walked in.

"Abraham!" he yelled at his son, "soldiers don't cry if you want to succeed me in being a GUN commander then you better learn to man up! Do you hear me!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Abraham said in a straight poster.

"Now what's all this nonsense about a rodent?!"

"Its project SHADOW sir, it's befriended it's creator's granddaughter, sir. Maria Robotnik has also abandoned our friendship, sir." Abraham said.

"I see… son I want you to spy on them my superiors told me there's rumor that the project SHADOW is a weapon. That it must be destroyed"

"And then Maria will be friends with me again, right?"

Then the father and son went in to another room to discuss the spying plans. But Mrs. Tower didn't think there was anything wrong with Shadow and that Maria was a good influence on him.

'I must warn Gerald, something tells me this won't end well…'

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5 first day of school

**Okay time to speed up time a bit by two years. I sadly don't own shadow and Maria.**

Chap. 5

Maria and Shadow are now at the age of 7; unlike earth school doesn't start until the child is at this age. Since there's no recess the kids focus on more work then normal. Shadow was going to visit Maria when he saw she was getting ready for school.

"What are you doing, Maria?" he asked.

"I'm packing my backpack for school," she replied putting her books in the bag.

Shadow asked what school was, Maria was about to answer when her Grandfather walked in and answered.

"School is a place where children like Maria go to learn about things to prepare them in life."

"Then how come I don't go?"

"I never said you didn't," Gerald said matter-of-factly, "but it's going to take a few weeks." Then Maria jumped up and down happy that Shadow would be her classmate. Her grandfather then told her to wait outside, that he wanted to talk to Shadow alone.

"What is it Professor?" Shadow Asked.

"Shadow during the day I want you to keep an eye on Maria, but don't let her know."

"Why sir, don't you trust her?"

"No, no, I do; it's just… I gave her an experimental drug today, I hope will cure her but I'm not sure about of the side effects so I need you to watch her. She would be very crossed with me if she knew I had some one watching her, you know how independent she can be."

"Don't worry professor, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, my boy." The two then walked out the door.

Shadow watched as Gerald walked Maria down to the school, he told Maria he would see her after school at 3:00. Then Shadow began his watch on Maria as she took her seat. He looked through the ventilation shaft, and watched as the teacher came in.

"Morning students and welcome to the first day of school," the teacher said, "my name is Miss Patty."

Shadow watched as the class introduced themselves, and then it was Maria's turn.

"Hi, I'm Maria Robotnik it's nice to meet everyone. My Grandfather is a scientist here." Then Miss Patty spoke to the class.

"Children I want you to keep an eye on m\Ms Robotnik she has an illness called NIDS, but treat her like you would anyone else." This sort of got Maria sad, she didn't want anyone to know of her condition. Now the whole class knows. Suddenly some girl raised her hand, the teacher called on it.

"Is you sickness catchable?"

"N-no, I don't think so…" Maria said sheepishly. A boy called out next.

"Could I die if I touch you?" this made Maria cry, it took all of Shadow's will power not to bust through the vent and pound the kid in to paste. Thankfully the teacher told the boy to apologize and stand in the corner with buckets of water.

The next thing Shadow knew was that he was grabbed from out of the vent. The grabber was none other then commander Jeffery Tower.

"What were you doing in that vent, project?" he asked suspiciously.

"That is classified, sir. Now if you'll excuse me I'll- "

"Be getting to the training room, and practicing." The commander finished his sentence. He then dragged Shadow to the training room.

Few hours had gone by and the kids in Maria's class were avoiding her like the plague. She was having hot flashes but thought she was just hot, by lunch time she sat next to Abraham, who was two grades ahead of her. They didn't talk much like they use to, since he didn't want to be near when Shadow was around and he acted distant with her.

Abraham looked at Maria with concern, she was looking pale.

"Maria, are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine A-Abraham, just a l-little hot, that's all." Maria picked up her tray and head to the garbage disposal and collapsed.

"Maria!"

'Some thing is wrong, I can feel it,' Shadow thought to himself as he was fighting a dozen robots.

"Good Shadow, 50 more and then a 2 minute break," said the commander. Shadow growled in anger and worry.

"That's what you said an hour ago!"

Suddenly Gerald walked in and saw the commotion. "Commander, what is the meaning of this?!"

"I found your little bushpig project spying on a class of kids."

"Yes, because I asked him to keep an eye on my granddaughter." Gerald said as he shut down the robots. Suddenly the commander's wife came in, she is Maria's pediatrician.

"Alison, what is it," the commander asked.

"It's Maria… she collapsed."

Everyone ran to the place where Maria was but she was gone.

**Cliffy, I wonder what happen to Maria. Review and comment**


	6. Chapter 6 biolizard

**Hi, everyone and here is more of my story, review unless you scared.**

Chap. 6

Shadow was searching high and low for Maria, he was getting agitated by the minute.

'Where is she?… she couldn't have gotten far' he thought, then he saw something that made his blood boil. He ran in to a masked man, and in his arms was a pale and sickly Maria.

"Let her go." Shadow commanded in a deathly low voice.

The man let out a gasp as he saw the angry ebony hedgehog, then the professor and some GUN soldiers were behind him.

"What are you doing with my granddaughter?!"

The man pulled out a gut and put it to Maria. "s-stay back all of you!" shouted the man, he then backed in to another room. Little did he know, there was a monster in that room. He backed in to something scaly and turned to see a large red lizard with tubes coming out of it. The biolizard roared at the man, suddenly Maria went in to a fit of coughs. The giant beast looks at Maria with what looked like sympathy. Then Maria spoke in a small voice.

"help me please this man wants to kill me."

The man laughed," kid that's the last thing I want to do."

The creature groaned as if it were speaking, Maria nodded and thanked it. This scared the man then raised the gun to the lizard, this gave Shadow a chance to take down the man. He did a homing attack on him and grabbed Maria as she fell. The biolizard then lightly stepped on the man's legs and was about to eat his head off. Then Maria spoke again.

"Wait, please don't kill him, we need to know why he kidnapped me!"

Shadow was wondered why Maria was speaking to the beast like it had common since, but then he heard a voice in his head.

"Fine, he shall live only if you promise to visit me, I get lonely at times." Said the lizard telepathically.

"Alright, I'll come after school and as long as Shadow comes too, but I may get sick some of the time."

Shadow and the others were awestruck but at least Maria was safe, the hedgehog then carried Maria to the infirmary and watched the man be arrested.

"I would have preferred he get his head eaten." Shadow said dryly, Maria smacked him in the shoulder.

"Shadow, that's mean."

"Sorry, but he could have killed you."

"I know but you and Billy saved me."

"Billy?"

"The name I gave the biolizard."

"You come up with the weirdest names. " shadow said smiling, then thought 'I wonder who would want to kidnap you though.'

**Sorry for the shortness till next time review if you're brave enough.**


	7. Chapter 6 point 5 ages

**This is a short chapter, just to clear any issue just in case some one complains about the ages of S&M.**

Chap. 6.5

"Professor, look at this" said dr. Tower. "I've been studying the solar cycles of Mobius and compared them to earth and… well, look."

Gerald looks at the screen and he gasped in awe. "Why, it's as if six years has gone by for Mobius and only a year for earth."

"Witch makes Shadow 13 in Mobius time. Even though in earth's time he's 7." The Dr. continued.

"That would explain his maturity going up. That means when he's 12 he'll be psychically 18, and that's when the immortality that was created in him will kick in."

The Prof. concluded.

Then they went back to work.


	8. Chapter 7 shadow's cure for baordom

**Yay! I'm so glad I have followers and favorers but to them please leave a comment. Anyway this is a filler chap. But it will be fun.**

Chap. 7

In the apartment of Maria and Gerald Robotnik, the small house was clean. There in the living room floor laid a very bored Shadow and Maria whom were now 8 years old. They already had their homework done and there was nothing on TV except crap about a boy with a yellow dog.

"Shadow, I'm board" Said Maria.

"Want to read a book?" asked the hedgehog.

"No, I've read the same books ten times already."

"Want to watch a movie, we haven't seen arachnophobia yet?"

"We were going to save that for Billy, remember?"

"Right…" then a thought came to Shadow,"Maria, what if we…I don't know…take a joyride on one of those hover bikes?"

"And get in trouble? Hmm… sounds tempting" she smiled deviously, "let's do it."

"How about we disguise our selves so no one recognizes use."

"Sounds like a plan." The two then got up and got ready; little did they know Abraham heard the whole thing.

'Shadow's a bad influence,' he thought, 'he's corrupting Maria's nice girl ways, I have to stop this!' he then headed to tell some one mainly his dad.

**Few minutes later…**

Maria and Shadow were dress in black spandex that covered their face. The masks hid Maria's hair and Shadow's quills. Shadow thought they looked like the people you see on bathroom doors that have a man or a woman on it. Maria giggled at the thought. Then Maria walked over to the camera that was in the corner ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked puzzled.

"Scrambling the footage, to make it look like were here, and then when we get back I'll put it back to normal."

"Hmm… I like the way you think." Shadow said impressed.

"Thanks" Maria said blushing.

When the two left and snuck though the hall ways and they saw a hover bike. Suddenly the two we spotted by some guards and Abraham was with them.

"Hey you kids, stop right their!" One of them shouted, but they ignored it and jumped on to the bike and were speeding off. They were soon chased and flaying through the main loading dock.

"whoo hoo, this is awesome!" Maria shouted as they zigzagged past people's heads.

"Yeah, too bad this isn't faster." Shadow said.

They had almost ran into Gerald, but in what felt like slow motion the bike hovered to the ceiling and they went past him, but not with out seeing his awestruck face. The guards pursuing them collided with the elderly man, the two juveniles then hide the bike and ran off with out being seen, and secretly headed back to the apartment. Maria had fixed the camera back, and had plopped on the couch watching the news.

"_Here on ARK News, authorities are baffled as a couple of ninjas stole a hover bike. Thankfully the bike has been found, but civilians wonder who were the two joy riders?"_

"Cool Shadow we're fugitives!" Maria said in a happy tone, which disturbed Shadow a bit.

"I wonder if I'm being a bad influence on you? Because I never expected you would be cheering about this." He said.

"I know but I've never felt so alive, I mean I can't be a goody two shoes all the time it gets boring."

Then the both heard Gerald and the commander down the hall.

"Professor, I'm telling you that your experiment and Maria were the hijackers. Project Shadow is a bad influence."

"Do you have any proof of this other the word of a 9 year old boy? Who also happed to rip my granddaughter's gift that she gave out of the kindness of her heart?"

"Don't drag my boy in to this!"

"You've already done that yourself! Now, good night commander!" and Robotnik slammed the door shut in the commanders face. He had his back turned to the kids and with out looking he said.

"Shadow, Maria I know it was you. No TV for a week, now off to bed."

They were awestricken, but did what they were told. Gerald stood in the door way he had a sheet of paper that a letter from Maria's aunt.

**Ooh, cliffy well as long as I get reviewers, but please some one else be sides my sister( no offence sis) review my story be for I start hunting down some old reviews form my other stories.**


	9. C8 movie1 Arachnophobia and family visit

**Thanks for reviewing my stories Theanimorpherz, and I have also tried reading the animophers series but I keep forgetting about ask for the book in my book store. I've tried searching for the TV show but couldn't find them on youtube. **

Chap. 8

Maria was sitting next to Billy, while Shadow was trying to get the movie player to work. Today was movie night and the biolizard had picked the movie for this week witch happened to be arachnophobia. The TV was a flat 16 inch wide screen that had a transparent look to it. Maria giggled as shadow had trouble with the wearing. While Billy just shook his head.

"Need some help?" maria asked.

"No, I can get it." replied the hedgehog.

"You're su-"

"Aha! Got it!"

Shadow then placed the movie in the player, and they watched the previews go by.

"Looks like their coming out with another modern version of Friday the 13th." Shadow said.

"Uhh," Maria groaned, "again? The last one made me dream Jason was gonna come to the ARK, and that was just the preview."

"Oh yeah, you kept having me check behind the shower curtain every time went to the bath room."

"Who's Jason?" Billy asked telepathically.

"Some psycho hockey player who's mom threw him in toxic waste and he kills people." Shadow answered matter-of-fact.

"That's… disturbing"

"Tell me about it." Maria said.

As the movie played, Maria kept jumping and hiding her eyes in shadow's shoulder. Billy smirked and telepathically told him he was a sly dog. Shadow told him to shut up as he was blushing. The lizard snickered.

**After the movie…**

"I'll never look at spiders the same way again." Maria said with a stunned look on her face.

"Looks like I'll have to start checking the bathroom again." Shadow said with a sigh.

"That was invigorating" the biolizard said, but the girl and hedgehog just stared at him. Then Gerald came in with a man, woman, and boy. The man looks like a fat Albert Einstein with sun glasses and black hair. The woman was a red haired and a little heavy set, she wore glasses as well and had a mole on her right cheek and looked pregnant maybe a month or two. The boy was 7 and he looked practically bald. Shadow looked at them and glared darkly at them. Then Gerald cleared his throat to get the two's attention.

"Maria, this is you're Uncle Ivo, Aunt Bertha, and Cousin Colin. They'll be keeping an eye on you for the next 2 weeks till I get back from GUN HQ."

"Oh okay, shadow will-" then the commander came in and cut her off.

"Sorry Miss Robotnik, but Shadow is accompanying your grandfather."

"What!?" the two friends exclaimed

**Cliff hanger, I own no one and review. next chap will have a special appearance while shadow is at GUN. hee hee  
**


	10. Chapter 9 the frist tree days

Chap. 9

"This stink!" Maria said as she was throwing a bouncy ball at the wall in her room. It's been 3 days since her grandfather and Shadow went to GUN HQ and met her Aunt and Uncle and cousin. She didn't like them at all; as soon as Shadow and her went up and talk to them they called him disgusting and unnatural. Collin would also blame things on her like a broken vase, or the juice stain in the carpet. Bertha's cooking wasn't the best. The uncle fortunately isn't around much he just tinkers with machine parts, much to his wife's dismay.

Maria was in a time out for who knows what Collin did and it was close to dinner time. She grimaced at the thought of what her Aunt cooked tonight.

"Maria, time for dinner!" called Bertha.

When she got to the kitchen table Maria looked at her plate. There were mashed potatoes, chicken, and green beans. Maria was allergic to green beans, so she didn't try to eat them. Then Bertha saw the plate, and got mad.

"Maria, why have you not touched your green beans? I've slaved over the stove to cook for you and my family, the least you could do is eat your vegetables."

"I'm allergic to green beans," Said Maria.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! NO ONE IS ALLERGIC TO GREEN BEANS! SINCE YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED, GO TO BED! THEN IN THE MORNING YOU'RE GOING TO EAT THIS FOR BREACKFAST!" the woman yelled, and Maria's went to her room crying.

**Mean while at GUN HQ…**

"Professor, no offence but, I don't trust your son and his family. Matter of fact I trust Tower more than them, and that's saying something." Shadow said, as he and the Professor were in the elevator to the training room.

"I know Shadow, that's why I had Dr. Tower to keep an eye on them, I never did like Bertha." Gerald said as they walked to the course.

"How come you didn't get Maria's mother and father to watch? Come to think of it I haven't even seen them since they left her on the ARK."

"That's because… they want nothing to do with her." The Professor stated sadly.

"What?!" said the shocked hedgehog. "Why, they made and bought her in to this world, and they just throw her away like she's garbage?!"

"Yes, it still saddens me every day. They said they didn't want a diseased child for a daughter, and if I didn't take her they would have given her to an institution for medical science. They keep the children in cells, no room to grow or learn; I didn't want that life for her or any child for that matter."

"But she came to the ARK at two, where was she before?"

"Mostly, at the hospital she was born in. I would visit every two weeks to show that she wasn't abandoned. Then her parents took her home for about six months, and then she came to the ARK."

"Hmph, I see." Shadow said with his arms folded as a guard came up and prepared him for test training. 'How could they just do that to Maria, filthy excuses for parents…I hope she's okay with out me there.' He thought.

**Back on the ARK in Maria's room…**

Maria was crying in to her pillow wanting shadow and her grandfather home. Then suddenly out of nowhere a portal opened and a white hedgehog appeared fighting a skunk.

"Alright Geoffrey you're going-" before he could finish the polecat kicked him and knocked him out.

"See ya, Silver." And he left through another portal.

**TBC… yes silver hee hee. Review**.


	11. Chapter 10 pillow beat down

**Okay I have the sequel up but I wanted to write this chapter because there is going to be a surprise in the sequel. One more thing I'm not having Silver come from 200 years in the future. **

Chap. 11

Maria crawled over to the uncurious hedgehog; he was white with teal markings on his hands, and a weird hair and quills. Maria began to shake him awake.

"Hey, Mr. Hedgehog are you okay, wake up." She said in a quiet voice.

"Mhm…but I don't wanna go to school" he mumbled. But he was then met by cold water on his face. "Ah!.. I'm up, I'm up, where's the bus?" The white hedgehog then saw Maria with an empty glass in her hand.

"Oh good you're awake." She said innocently setting the glass on the night stand. Silver stared at her for a moment. "Hi, I'm Maria what's your name." seeing a child, Silver thought that it would a good idea to act all macho.

"Stand back, I'm on a very important mission. I don't hav-"

"Don't you use that fake bravado with me, mister." Maria chased him while wiggling her finger, like a mother would, "Now, please start over." Silver was dumbfounded.

"Uh… hi my name's Silver the hedgehog. Um could you please tell me what year it is?"

"Depends… what year are you from?"

"Uh, 3254 Mobius time, how did you know I was-?"

"Why else would some one ask a question like that? The Mobius year is 3179

Earth is 2350, so you're 75 years from the future while earth is only 15 years in the future. The skunk you were fighting went through another wormhole."

"Great" Silver said in disgust, "that means I got to wait a few weeks till my time belt recharges."

"Great you can stay with me then, but we have to get rid of my stupid relatives." Maria said with glee then went to a serious tone.

"There not taking good care of me, they think I lie about stuff." Silver looked at Maria she noticed she looked a little pale.

"I have telekinesis, can that help?"

"Yes that could help" she said in a big smile "just let me get a plan ready." Silver nodded, suddenly they heard some thing in the vent and the lid came open showing a falling Abraham. He landed on her bed while Maria had a pillow in her hands to take out a plan chart. She started beating him with the pillow thinking he was a giant spider.

"Maria, stop I'm not a spider." The boy said between hits

'Oh sorry… What are you doing in my room vent?!"

"Seems to me like he was spying on you." Stated Silver tapping his foot and folding his arms. Maria giggled a bit because this reminded her of Shadow.

"Okay yes I was spying, but it's for you own good." Abraham amides. Maria was pondering, and then said "Abraham, when's the last ship to Earth leave?"

"10:30, why? You aren't planning on putting me on it are you?" he asked nervously.

"No, but three screaming meanies will be." Maria said stroking her chin smiling.

**In the doctor's office…**

Dr. Tower was on the phone with Gerald, disusing about Maria and the relatives.

"What! They yelled at her for not eating green beans, I told them she was allergic!" the grandfather said seething, while in the back Shadow was contemplating weather or not he should blow up G.U.N. just to get back to Maria.

"yes, I told them that you wanted them to leave but they didn't listen."

Then suddenly she turned and saw the three robotniks floating asleep with a blue light around them. Then she heard Maria sing happily.

"Watashihashadō wa watashi ni chikyū-ya ho ̄ de itsuka kekkonshitai!" she sang.

The next thing she saw was a white hedgehog with blue glowing hands. They then dropped them off in a spaceport. Maria was jumping happily when suddenly she collapsed.

"sir I'll call you back!"


	12. Chapter 11 green eyed monster revealed

**I'm going to stop making Maria collapse and there are only a few more chapters after this. This next part will finish where it left off, and then it's going for another time laps. I'll let you know when it happens.**

Chap. 11

"Let me go!" shadow the ebony hedgehog screeched. He was being held down by ten soldiers and Gerald, trying to keep him from getting out the door. "Maria needs me, what if she gets kidnapped again?"

"I assure you, Shadow, that Dr. Tower will not let her be taken again" Gerald grunted.

Suddenly a video transmission came in and it was the doctor, her face appeared on a large screen.

"Uh… may I speak with Shadow," she said not sure how to take the dog pile on the hedgehog. Every one got off of him and he turned around to the screen. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"I'd like to speak with him alone, please." Then all the men left the room, leaving Shadow alone.

"What is it that you wish to talk about, doctor?"

"Not me," she took the camera and put it to silver's level, "he does."

Silver cleared his throat before speaking, "uh… hi my name is Silver the hedgehog, and uh, I wanted to let you know that I'll be helping Dr. Tower with Maria till you get back."

"And why would you do that," Shadow asked giving him a suspicious/ protective look.

"Because, I would feel right if I just left her, and besides I'm a time cop so I can keep her safe till you return."

Silver then showed his badge as recognition, witch satisfied Shadow, but he could tell that he was hiding something. Before he could question the white hedgehog more, Maria saw Shadow on screen.

"Hey Shadow!"

"Hey Maria, how are you feeling?"

"I collapsed, but I'm fine now. The doctor said that I was a bit under nourished, because of Bertha's cooking. So anyway what are you guys talking about?"

"Silver was just telling me that he was going to keep you company till your grandfather and I get back."

"Really!?" Maria said shocked, "by the way how's training going?"

"Fine, I'll tell you about it as soon as we get back," he would have told her but he didn't trust Shiny all that much but his answer was enough to gain some of it. At that moment the commander came in, and the three gave quick goodbyes before he turned off the monitor.

The two weeks went by fast, and Silver had left saying that he still had to catch the skunk that kicked him in the face. Then every thing turned back to normal.

**One year later…**

Abraham was spying on Shadow and Maria watching a musical about some masked guy. He suddenly heard an interesting conversation.

"Maria what is he doing to her face, is he trying to eat it," Shadow asked

"No, it's called kissing adults like it for some weird reason." She answered in a bored tone.

"Can we find out?" he asked innocently

"Sure, why not."

He watched in shock as leaned over and puckered there lips and they met.

As soon as they stopped they both yelled.

"GROSS" and started to wipe their lips on there arms, "let's not do that again." Shadow said, "I couldn't agree more."

His face was in pure shock as he saw the two nine year olds. He then left his post seething in anger. As he stomped along the halls all he could think of was one thing.

'That kiss should have been mine!'

**Ah, the green eyed monster reveals itself at last. Well that took a while goodnight.**


	13. Chapter 12 niels

**One more chapter after this one.**

Chap. 12

11 year old Maria walked in to her grandfather's office. She was about to ask him a very weird question. It would have also been _really_ embarrassing if Shadow was in the room.

''Ah, Maria, good morning. Is everything alright?" Gerald asked, sitting in his chair.

"Yes, everything is fine, but I wanted to ask you something."

Maria was hesitant for a moment, "I was wondering, theoretically speaking, can a human be turned into a hedgehog?"

"I suppose so if their DNA was altered, but why the sudden interest, my dear?" The Professor was puzzled.

"Oh, no reason, really I was just curious, that's all." Maria fibbed the truth was she was starting to get a bit of a crush on the black hedgehog. The Prof. could tell but didn't press it.

"I'm gonna go find Shadow now so we can get ready for school, I love you, and see ya later."

"Love you too, dear, bye." Gerald said as she left him then he started thinking. 'altering DNA to a hedgehog,' he snapped his fingers. 'that's it, that could be the cure! I just hope the idea works.'

He suddenly got a call, it was from G.U.N. HQ. They wanted to come and evaluate Shadow on the ARK. Apparently the G.U.N. Commander asked for it personally. Gerald sighed and got up from his desk.

Maria found Shadow staring out the window in their usual spot. She walked behind him, wondering what was going through his head.

"Shadow, are you going to stare out that window all day?" she asked humorously.

Shadow looked at her for a second acknowledging she was there.

"Maria, I've been thinking."he said.

"About what?" she looked at him.

"About the purpose of why I was created. I know part of me is to help cure your NIDS, but there's another part that the Professor never tells me about."

maria thought about this for a moment and knelt next to meet the black hedgehog eye length.

"Well, if Grandfather won't tell you, then I'll help you figure it out. But always remember even if it's something bad, you can always turn it in to something good."

Shadow smiled at Maria and she gave a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed a bit when the professor came in with a blue suited man.

"Shadow, Maria this is Mr. Niles he helps funds the ARK." the elderly man said.

Niles looked at Shadow,"_This _isProject Shadow? The the super weapon?" Shadow an Maria gave daggered eyes at the outsider.

"He is the Ultimate Life form. I did not create him under the intention of creating a super weapon, he is simply an experiment." Gerald replied calmly, though he was starting to get impatient with the man.

"and he's my best friend." Maria added in.

"yes, I'm sure he is, Professor, if I may, I would like to join you, and your granddaughter for dinner to night to discuss more about this project." the man asked. Gerald was reluctant but agreed and the two men left. Shadow said he would catch up later.

"lousy, no good, fatherless child" Maria mummers under her lips.

"hey," Shadow pipped in "if this dinner think goes south, can we feed that guy to the biolizard?"

"No, he'd just give him stomachaches."

Later at dinner there was a lot of tension. Maria hated that this man would kept kept calling Shadow an 'it'.

"I have reason to believe that this 'Project Shadow' of yours is dangerous. From these status reports my sources have sent me, I can see that its power has increased in the last several years." Niles said.

"What sources are those?" Maria asked.

"The adults are talking now sweety." replied the man bypassing her question.

"Nonsense. I initiated Project Shadow to help my granddaughter with her illness and to give others a better life" defended the prof.

"Okay, then what about the Dr. Raven incident?"

That set Shadow off and he stood up and yelled.

"HE WAS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME, AND HE HIT MARIA!" he shouted in rage.

"my, my some one has a crush," Niels then turned to maria who was blushing."tell me how good of friends are you?"

maria was starting to cry in embarrassment, and she ran out of the room.

"Maria," called out and ran after her.

"MR. Niels I think our discussion is over with"Gerald said with anger.

Maria ran crying until she was at the professor's offices. She heard Shadow calling for and hid in there and locked it. She then got on the computer and went in to Shadow's file and saw the name in bold.

"Black Doom?"

**end of this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14 blackdoom

**Okay the is the last chapter for the prequel I hope you like it. This will end in shadow's universe though.**

CHAP. 13

A year has gone by since Maria learned about Black Doom; she would sneak in the office learn more about it through her grandfather's diary entries. At first she was sad that Shadow was created for a weapon, but read on that Gerald had made him to protect the planets.

She was about tell Shadow of what she had learned, but for some reason the tests that he did were longer, and for the year she hardly got to see him witch irked them both. And when Maria had school the teachers would give her extra work, so when Shadow had his breaks, Maria would be working to the bone.

One night Maria was up late with her homework, and decided to ask Gerald for help. When she got to the door she heard voices, one she knew was her grandfather's the other sent chills up her spine.

"T-thank you for the extra DNA," Gerald said sounding afraid.

"I didn't just come here to give, human. I plan to check on _my_ creation to see if it was worth the trouble."

Figuring this was Black Doom, Maria didn't want him anywhere near Shadow. He didn't need to wreck her friend's innocents. Maria grew angry and flew open the door.

"You will do no such thing!" She shouted at the horned alien, walking in to the room. Black Doom turned to see Maria.

"Well, who might this be?" his voice was calm, not taking Maria as a threat.

"Maria!? What are you doing here go back to your room!" Gerald cried.

"No! I won't let this thing anywhere near Shadow." Black Doom laugh and floated over to Maria.

"Well, little one ether you're very Stupid, or very brave to go up against a being much more superior than you."

"I don't care how superior you think you are! You'll have to go through me first!"

Black Doom could see the fire in her eyes, he didn't like it. The lower lifeform, especially female, should know its place. He reared his hand back ready to slash the girl across the face.

"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO IN SUCH A-!"

He was cut off when Shadow busted in and spin attacked him to the ground; landing in front of Maria.

"Don't you ever get near her, you three eyed freak!"

Black Doom looked back and forth to the to of them. Coming to some conclusion of what just happened; They had a bond formed, and it greatly frighted him. He began to telaport back to his ship, giving a final word.

"I see now, Maria Robotnik, you are very much a threat." then he was gone.

Shadow asked what that was, but the professor said he would explain it on a later date. Shadow then turned and asked Maria was okay. Replying yes and giving the hedgehog a hug.

Meanwhile Abraham saw the whole thing and taped it. This was enough proof that Shadow was a monster. It was enough to show to G.U.N. that he was made by a monster. Enough to get Maria back.

Two nights later, Shadow and Maria were playing a game of checkers like old time. When alarms went off. The two went out into the hall.

"What's going on," Maria asked, and then guards started coming.

"By the order of G.U.N., Project Shadow, you are to be detained."

Shadow picked up Maria and ran from them down another hall. The guards chased them down the halls.

"Shadow there coming, we have to get to the escape pods," said Maria .

"Don't worry I won't let them lay a finger on you," Shadow said, as they got to the door that held the pods. When they entered the room a guard had spotted them.

"The experiment it's over here!" then the door shut and Shadow jammed it.

"That should hold'em." He said. He walked over as Maria got one of the pods open.

Before Shadow could think, Maria pushed him in the pod. The door instantly closed on him.

"Maria, what are you doing let me out!" She was at the panel. She knew what she had to do to save Shadow. She knew it meant her life.

"Shadow, if I go down to the earth I'll die, that why you have to do it for me."

"No you won't I'll cure you, you and me we can both go to the earth and live there, forever. Please Maria just let me out."

The door blocking the guard was about to brake.

"Shadow, promise me, that you'll protect the life on the planet, and bring the people together. And be happy, for me."

"I promise, Maria, but-."

The guard broke in, and yelled for her to get away from the lever.

Maria pulled the lever "Sayanora Shadow the Hedgehog." _**BANG!**_

"MARIA!" was all that was heard in space.

Abraham came in the room, he saw maria hit the floor. The guard took him to get some help to try and save her. Maria was in the room bleeding, when Black Doom appeared.

"You come to watch me die. How cruel." Maria said bitterly on the floor.

"Not as cruel as when I concur your planet, Shadow will be easy to control, now that his light is burned out."

"For every light that burns out another one is lit, someone will replace me and help him learn and grow. And if that one goes another will come and so on."

Doom scoffed. "You would have made a good test subject." He then left the dying girl to her last thoughts.

"Yes, my Shadow will always have a light." tears rolled down her eyes as she faded in to darkness.

**Waaaa! I depressed myself, thanks for reading and enjoy my other stories.**


End file.
